Truth or Dare
by DarkPrincess758
Summary: What happens when me and my good friend Shay-san play truth or dare with the Sekaiichi Hatsukoi characters? What will be revealed? Who will get hurt? Will relationships form? Why the heck am I asking you all these questions? But stil... ... WHY AREN'T YOU READING YET!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO XD!**

 **IT'S BEEN A WHILE EVER SINCE I UPDATED ANYTHING HUH?**

 **OH WELL HERE YOU ARE XD**

 **I SADLY OWN NOTHING AND HARU BELONGS TO SHAY-SAN**

 **AND SHAY-SAN ALSO BELONGS TO SHAY-SAN**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1: IT ALL BEGINS**_

 _NOBODY'S POV:_

It was a beautiful cool day in our favorite mange editing department in Tokyo Japan

And what's even better is that it wasn't even hell week

That is until...

...

A bright white eye-blinding light appeared out of nowhere shocking everybody

* * *

 _Ritsu's POV:_

"Riccha-?!"

I heard Kisa's worried fearful cry before he...

...

vanished into thin air.

Slowly everybody disappeared...

...

leaving me completely alone with Takano-san.

The light got closer and closer to us

causing us to back up against a corner

as the light kept getting closer

I felt his warm arms wrap around me and for once

I didn't fight it

Because deep down I knew that I wanted to be held by him, loved by him because

...

 _I love him_

...

And as much as I hate to admit this

...

Takano deserves to know how I feel before it is just too late

"Takano- san I-"

He interrupts me by placing his lips on my own in a kiss

Before pulling away and saying

"Ritsu, I love you"

And with that we held each other tightly, waiting for whatever is to become of us.

* * *

"Ricchan! Takano-san! You guys are alright!"

Is that...Kisa?

Opening my eyes and loosened my death grip on Takano before looking around

And to say what I saw shocked me was the understatement of the year

It seemed as though we were in someone's living room...kind of

There was just a table and several chairs around it

I looked around ans saw Takano, Kisa, some prince looking guy (Yukina), Hatori, Haru, Yuu, Yoshino, Yokozawa, and some other guy (Zen)

I then heard a familiar voice say

"It's about time you all get here! I thought me and Shay-san would have to wait forever!"

* * *

 _NOBODY'S POV:_

At that moment two teenage girls walked in

One was slightly shorter with short brown hair that reaches her shoulders and with the ends dyed purple, and brown eyes plus a nice pair of glasses, and a light chocolaty skin tone

While the other had mid-back wavy dark brown hair plus long side bangs on the right side, large brown eyes, a Kisa baby face, and a tan skin tone (It looks like Misaki's from Junjou Romantica)

Then Haru and Ritsu spoke at the same time

"Shay-chan? Onee-chan?"

Takano turned to his lover in question

"Onodera, you know these girls?"

And just as Ritsu and Haru had spoke at the same time the girls did too

"Yes Bakano"

Takano glared at the strange name given to him.

The shorter and younger of the two girls said

"My name is Shay, and this is Hannah"

Hannah and Takano were currently having a glare contest

 **A/N READ QUESTION TIME WITH SHAY TO UNDERSTAND!**

Shay elbowed her friend to get her to stop giving Takano a death glare

Haru walked up calmly to the Shay, and Hannah and asked with his bright blue eyes shinning curiously

"So why are we here?"

Shay smiled and said while Hannah went back to glaring at Takano

"To play Truth or Dare"

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 1**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**

 **SORRY IT'S SHORT**

 **AND PLEASE REVIEW XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS HERE IS CHAPTER 2 XD!**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT HANNAH (ME XD)**

 **SHAY-SAN OWNS HARU AND HERSELF!**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY ON TRUTH OR DARE:_

 _"It's about time you all get here! I thought me and Shay-san would have to wait forever!"_

* * *

 _"My name is Shay, and this is Hannah"_

 _Hannah and Takano were currently having a glare contest_

* * *

 _Haru walked up calmly to the Shay, and Hannah and asked with his bright blue eyes shinning curiously_

 _"So why are we here?"_

 _Shay smiled and said while Hannah went back to glaring at Takano_

 _"To play Truth or Dare"_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2-Meet S.A.L.L.Y.**_

 _NOBODY'S POV:_

...

"Truth or dare?"

Yokozawa said in a highly confused voice

He thought

'They kidnapped us to...PLAY A GAME?!'

Hannah turned her attention from Bakano to Yokozawa

Her brown eyes widened in realization...then narrowed in hatred

She then said with venom in her voice

"What are you deaf?! Or just plain stupid?"

Hannah would have kept going but for the second time that day Shay elbowed her

She turned her attention to her friend and muttered

"He deserves it -.-"

Shay only sighed and shook her head knowing why her friend was acting this way and that there was no way she (Hannah) could be stopped

* * *

Once everyone was sitting down Shay said

"Haru goes first"

Haru looked confused and asked in a cute voice

"Why?"

Hannah responded with

"Because you are cute my dear little brother XD"

Haru looked in thought for a few moments then turned to his lover and asked

"Yuu, truth or dare?"

Yuu thought for a few moments then finally said

"Truth"

Haru smiled a little and then asked innocently

"Who was your first love?"

* * *

Yuu jolted at the question causing multiple reactions

Most people didn't really care but Yuu saw in the corner of his eye, Hannah narrowing her eyes

He gulped nervously and muttered quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear

"My first love was Yoshino Chiaki"

* * *

Haru's sky blue eyes widened in shock before bowing his head so nobody could see his face

Only Ritsu, Shay, and Hannah knew that underneath those soft and silky golden blond locks Haru's blue eyes glistened in tears

* * *

Feeling a dark aura directed at him Yuu turned and saw Hannah giving her most intense glare yet

Yuu quickly turned to Haru and was shockeed to see him in such a state so he placed his hand on top of his cute lover's hand

Only to feel Haru pull away

Understanding what was going on in Haru's mind he explained

"I did love Yoshino once, but now all I see when I look at him is a friend, but when I look at you I see my everything, my heart, my soul, my love and lover, I love you Haru, you and you alone. My feelings for Chiaki are all in the past now. He is my past, but you Haru, you are my future."

Once he said that the tense atmosphere left  
(Hannah stopped glaring...for now)

Haru smiled and lifted his head up

Yuu took his lover's head in his hands, leaned in and kissed his soft lips

"Ahem"

The two broke apart at the noise and turned to where Shay and Hannah were sitting

Ritsu then said "Shall we continue?"

Haru responded with

"Yuu it's your turn"

Yuu then looked around for the next victim and his eyes landed on the one and only over confident tyrant head chief editor of emerald

He then asked

"Takano-san truth or dare?"

Being the superego that he is Takano responded

* * *

"Dare"

Yuu smiled evilly and said

"I dare you to say the worst thing you have ever said to ... Onodera Ritsu  
AND it has to be in the same tone as well"

* * *

Only silence occurred seemingly forever

until Takano sighed and turned to Ritsu whom was sitting next to him

 **A/N: THE ORDER WHERE EVERYONE IS SITTING IS SHAY, HANNAH, RITSU, TAKANO, YOKOZAWA, ZEN, HARU, YUU, YOSHINO, AND HATORI**

Praying that this wouldn't effect their relationship

And took a deep breath and screamed

"YOU'RE ANNOYING! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME? TELLING ME YOU LOVE ME WHEN WE HAVEN'T EVEN HAD A CONVERSATION, I SERIOUSLY DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND YOU. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU APOLOGIZING? DO YOU EVEN KNOW IF YOU'VE DONE ANYTHING WORTH APOLOGIZING FOR? YOU GO AND GET ALL EXCITED ON YOUR OWN, AND I SERIOUSLY JUST CAN'T FOLLOW YOU. AND ANYWAYS YOU ARE SERIOUSLY...JUST **GROSS**!"

 **A/N: THAT IS FROM THE MANGA FOR TAKANO, HE SAID THAT BACK IN HIGH SCHOOL**

* * *

An awkward silence echoed painfully in the room  
While a dark aura formed around Hannah  
Through her tightly gritted teeth she said  
"Excuse me...I'll be right back."  
Before quietly walking out of the room

Shay turned to Takano with sorrow and almost pity and said  
"You shouldn't have said that Takano"

A creepily sweet voice echoed in the room  
"Takano I want you to meet my...  
... _friend._ "

There stood Hannah  
...alone  
with her hands behind her back  
But a creepy smile on her face and an evil glint in her brown eyes

"Takano this is S.A.L.L.Y."

She then pulled the thing from behind her back revealing

A chainsaw

* * *

Takano stood up with a start and shouted  
"Ritsu your sister id fucking psycho!"

He then ran with Hannah hot on his trail  
Ritsu, still upset about what Takano said to him decided to explain the actions of his sister

"She's not going to hurt him  
she's only trying to scare him"

* * *

 _ONE CHAINSAW CHASE LATER_

* * *

Shay then said "Takano it's your turn"

Takano looked around anhis eyes landed on the one he cannot stand

But wait why was HE here

He wasn't here a bit ago

The person was none other than

Haitani Shin.

* * *

 **WELL THAT'S THAT**

 **THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 2 XD**

 **I AM ON A ROLL HUH?**

 **TIL NEXT TIME XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**'HEY GUYS XD**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **SHAY OWNS HARU AND HESELF**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN _NOT_ PSYCHO SELF**

 **TAKANO: NOT PSYCHO?! YOU CHASED ME WITH A CHAINSAW!**

 **ME: I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT IF YOU DIDN'T SAW THAT!**

 **TAKANO: IT WAS A DARE!**

 **ME: EXCUSES EXCUSES BAKANO.**

* * *

 _Nobody's POV:_

Everyone stared at shock at the newcomer

Hannah quickly turned to Shay and asked,  
"Did you bring him?"

Shay shook her head slowly in confusion as to how the heck Haitani got there

An awkward silence echoed loudly in the small living room

And much to Takano, Shay, Haru, and Hannah's annoyance  
Ritsu being...well Ritsu turned to Haitani and gave him a warm, soft, and sweet smile and said

"We were playing a game of truth or dare Haitani-san...would you like to join us?"

Everyone who knows how Haitani truly is though

 _"Ritsu what the heck are you thinking"_

* * *

Haitani smiled and said, "Of course Onodera-kun! I would _love_ to join you guys"

Hannah and Takano both gave Haitani a death glare, Hannah sighed and turned to Takano with a look that said

 _"Look I still don't like you, and I probably never will, but I don't like him more so I am willing to go easy on you somewhat, and if we work together that Haitani creep will stay away from Ritsu. So what do you say?"_

Takano nodded his head slightly in agreement

Shay then broke the awkward silence with, "Ok Takano it's your turn"

Taknao sighed and said "Hannah, truth or dare?"

Hannah quickly responded

"Truth"

Takano frowned and said, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Hannah took a deep breath and showed three fingers, pointing to each one as she said each reason

"One you broke my little brother's heart, two you broke my little brother's confidence, and three...YOU BROKE MY LITTLE BROTHER IN GENERAL!"

She said finishing off with a loud yell.

* * *

Another awkward silence entered the room

Everyone had a different reaction

Shay, and Haru had a somewhat defeated face that said, _"Here we go again"_

Takano was annoyed

Haitani had an almost curious look

And everyone else was just plain confused

Hannah sighed and said

"My turn, Ritsu truth or dare?"

Knowing how his sister is (loves to embarrass him) answered

"...Truth"

Hannah gave an almost smirk, and that smirk caused Ritsu to regret his choice

"Who are you in love with?"

* * *

 **WOW I ACTUALLY DID IT!**

 **SORRY IT IS SHORT AND BAD I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK -.-**

 **ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW**

 **HAVE A GOOD DAY XD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO XD**

 **I AM BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **SHAY-SAN OWNS HARU AND HERSELF**

 **I OWN ME AND RITSU**

 **TAKANO: NOT THIS AGAIN!**

 **ME: YES THIS AGAIN! BAKANO!**

 **RITSU: ONEE-CHAN CALM DOWN**

 **ME: I STILL OWN RITSU**

 **RITSU AND TAKANO: NO YOU DON'T...I DO**

 **ME AND RITSU: YOU DO NOT OWN HIM/ME TAKANO!**

 **ME: FINE! RITSU OWNS RITSU**

 **ME AND TAKANO: *GRUMBLES INCOHERENTLY* -.-**

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY:_

 _"Ritsu truth or dare?"_

 _"...truth"_

 _"Who are you in love with?"_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4- WHAT?!_**

 _NOBODY'S POV:_

Ritsu blushed deeply, his entire face turned tomato red, he then began to stutter  
"L-lo-love?! Onee-chan isn't that a bit personal? I mean-"

Hannah only gave an evil smirk, and said  
"If you choose not to answer this, then we can play...  
 _ **RITSU'S SECRET(S) REVEALING TIME** "_

 **A/N: READ QUESTION TIME WITH SHAY TO UNDERSTAND**

"Your choice little brother, your choice"  
Hannah said, still with the evil smirk.

* * *

As another silence echoed throughout the room, Shay leaned in and whispered to Hannah  
"Here's an idea..."

Hannah gave a big smile at her friends idea and said  
"Fine Ritsu i'll give you a dare instead, but NO backing out got it?"

Ritsu nodded gratefully, happy to get away from the embarrassing topic...

Only to have his hopes destroyed entirely

"I already know who you are in love with, and as you know that said person is in the room right now. So I dare you to kiss your love, full on the lips. Right here, right now."

* * *

Ritsu blushed an even deeper red, not because of the mere the thought of HIM kissing Takano, but to Takano's reaction instead. And everyone who knows Takano knows that he will most likely strip him and fuck him right then and there. In front of EVERYBODY.

Just as he opened his mouth to protest...

"Who wants to play Ritsu's secret(s) revealing time?"

Ritsu gawked at his sister in shock...

Before FINALLY agreeing to the dare

"Alright i'll do it BUT everyone here has to close their eyes"

* * *

Everyone's eyes slowly slid shut

Haitani even puckered his lips, expecting Ritsu to kiss him

* * *

Looking around to make sure everybody's eyes are shut, after seeing that nobody is peeking

Ritsu bit his bottom lip in embarrassment before slowly turning to Takano

With a big blush on his face, he slowly leaned towards Takano. His emerald eyes slid shut. Getting closer and closer to Takano.

Tilting his head some, so he doesn't bump noses with his love. Parting his lips some as he got closer and closer to the addicting lips that had kissed him many times before.

...

He suddenly stopped...only a few cm. away from Takano's sweet lips.

Gathering some much needed confidence, he closed the gap between them, finally capturing Takano's lips in a kiss. After a few seconds of the blissful kiss Ritsu started to pull away.

Only to have Takano pull him back for more

They both opened their mouths wide to allow a passage way for their tounges.

* * *

Hearing the strange kissing noises everyone opened their eyes

Only to see Ritsu and Takano in a full makeout session.

Haru then coughed awkwardly

Ritsu quickly pulled away from the kiss only to realize that he somehow ended up on Takano's lap

* * *

Kisa turned to Ritsu, who was much to Takano's disapointment was sitting in his chair and no longer in his (Takano's) lap, and said with a teasing voice

"Your turn Ricchan!"

* * *

Right then a bright light appeared in the room

Before slowly faing away leaving everyone but one in shock

Just as before except unconcious was

Ritsu, Takano, Hatori, and Kisa

Hannah then explained

"I brought them here, they are from the past right after Takano found out Oda Ritsu and Onodera Ritsu were the same person."

Everyone in the room but Shay and the unconcious group shared one thought at that moment

 **"WHAT?!"**

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 4 IS DONE XD**

 **TAKANO: WHAT IS WITH YOU AND TIME TRAVEL?!**

 **ME: CAUSE NOBODY EVER MAKES IT AN SIH NEEDS IT!**

 **TAKANO: -.-**

 **ME: HOPE YOU ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW**

 **JA NEE**

 **DARKPRINCESS758**


End file.
